<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beautiful Things by Sh0okTo0k</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776460">Beautiful Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh0okTo0k/pseuds/Sh0okTo0k'>Sh0okTo0k</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Big Brother Uchiha Itachi, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Character Turned Into Vampire, Creepy Orochimaru (Naruto), M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-Consensual Touching, Orochimaru Being Orochimaru (Naruto), Orochimaru Being an Asshole (Naruto), Protective Uchiha Itachi, Suicide Attempt, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother, Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Vampire Bites, Vampire Family, Vampire Turning, Vampire Uchiha Itachi, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:55:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh0okTo0k/pseuds/Sh0okTo0k</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sweet Sasuke; you taste as good as Itachi.” He dragged a long tongue flat against the bleeding wound and smiled. “And you’re just as beautiful. I must restrain myself before I suck you dry. That wouldn’t be much fun, now would it?”</p><p>Sasuke might be distracted by the burning in his inner thigh, but he definitely heard that. Itachi’s alive? He flinched when an icy hand touched his cheek. “You share the same fire as your big brother. But the weight of his absence is snuffing out your beautiful flame. We must save it, nurture it, let it grow until it reaches the heavens. I chose him, and I now I have chosen you.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jiraiya &amp; Orochimaru (Naruto), Jiraiya/Orochimaru (Naruto), Nara Shikamaru &amp; Temari, Orochimaru &amp; Uchiha Sasuke, Orochimaru &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Orochimaru has lived for centuries. He’s been all over the world, he’s seen so many things. The world continues to evolve, and he wants to leave his own mark in history. His dream is to remake the world in his own image. To create a new era of gods.</p><p>He must be careful during the selection process, he has a reputation to uphold. He can’t just change anyone willy nilly, he’d get nowhere doing that. Orochimaru can sense true potential near and far, can easily distinguish between someone that’s worth keeping, or those he sees as lunch.</p><p>Though he loves his students dearly, Orochimaru knows there’s always room for more at the table. He wants new students, and he knows just where he can find one of them.</p><p> </p><p>||||||</p><p> </p><p>The club was packed tonight. Sasuke didn’t want to work tonight, but Kiba’s sick, and no one was else could work. He’s not happy about it, but he knows he needs the hours. He never thought he’d<br/>be working as a bartender in some shitty night club, but after Itachi disappeared, Sasuke became lost. His big brother meant everything to him. After he disappeared, Sasuke sank into a depression so deep, he wanted to die.</p><p>It still hurts knowing Itachi is still missing, but Sasuke knew he had to pick himself up. He works at the bar, doesn’t spend his money on anything stupid, and shares an apartment with his friend Naruto.</p><p>He could hardly hear anyone over the music. Shikamaru was beside him flirting with some blond girl, while Sasuke was doing all the work. He had just enough time to smack him on the back of the head, cutting him off mid-sentence. While Shikamaru started griping at him, the blond giggled. “Well, I guess I should let you get back to work before you get in trouble.” She wrote something down on a napkin, slide it over to him, and smiled. “Call me.”</p><p>Shikamaru could only smile and stare like an idiot while she walked away, waiting a moment before punching Sasuke in the arm. “Dude?! What the hell was that for, I could’ve gone home with her tonight!”</p><p>Sasuke frowned. “Well, in case you haven’t noticed, the club’s packed. We’re here to work, not chit chat while your coworkers have to pull your share of the weight for you.”</p><p>“Jeez. Is it that time of the month, Sasuke?”</p><p>“I’m sorry...I’m just not having a good day, Shikamaru.”</p><p>Shikamaru nodded and patted him on the back. “I understand. This job can be such a drag sometimes, it’s nice when you get to have a little fun during your shift. Now come on, we’ve got four hours left, I wanna go home and call that Temari girl.”</p><p> </p><p>||||||</p><p> </p><p>An hour passed with little incident until Sasuke could hear a familiar voice booming before the next song came on. Every weekend, this big guy named Jiraiya would come in and flirt with every girl that would come in. Usually Sasuke sees him with a girl on each arm, but tonight was different.</p><p>Sasuke looked over at his usual spot and saw him there with what looked like a man. Dressed head to toe in black, his long black hair fell to his back, and he was very attractive. He whispered something in the other man’s ear, making Jiraiya laugh. Jiraiya whispered something back while pulling the smaller man closer, keeping one big hand on his hip while the dark-haired man rubbed one smaller hand all over his broad chest.</p><p>This is a first, Sasuke thought, quickly forgetting about it before taking someone’s order. Ten minutes went by and when Sasuke looked over at them again, Jiraiya was kissing the smaller man’s neck, while his friend was focused on Sasuke.</p><p>Sasuke froze, unable to break free from the intense gaze. The man’s eyes reminded him of a snake, Golden from what he had assumed was just the lighting. They locked him in, never blinking even while he was getting felt up. The man smiled at him before turning back to his friend, and Sasuke blinked. <em>What the hell just happened?</em></p><p> </p><p>||||||</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke was happy to be home. He didn’t see Naruto’s car in its usual spot, so he figured he must’ve been spending the night at a friend's house. He cursed while struggling to unlock their front door, sighing when he finally got inside. He locked it behind him, checked four times just to make sure, before toeing his shoes off.</p><p>Once in his room, he turned on the fan, stripped down to his underwear, and pulled the covers back. It was still warm when he got in, so he only covered himself at hip level before closing his eyes.</p><p>He tosses and turned for half an hour, struggling to get comfortable, and it ended with him getting Charley horse in his when he shifted his leg just a little. Cursing, Sasuke took care of the crappy before moving back onto back. When he opened his eyes, he gasped. Lying flat against the ceiling and smiling wickedly was the man from the club with Jiraiya “Hello, Sasuke.”</p><p> </p><p>||||||</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke lay paralyzed under the intruder as his mouth was latched to his inner thigh. He knew that he bit him; the bite was enough to make him scream, but no sound would come out no matter how hard he tried. Sasuke felt dizzy, and it felt like live was being injected into where he was bitten.</p><p>He went to fight him off, but failed miserably. The guy was so fast; he was on Sasuke’s and between his legs before Sasuke could even blink. <em>So much for Neji and Tenten’s self-defense classes.</em> Sasuke hasn’t felt this helpless since Itachi disappeared. <em>Itachi, if you’re dead, I’ll be there soon.</em></p><p>Tears rolled down his cheeks as the man continued his assault before groaning. Sasuke gasped when he finally pulled away, smiling while blood was all over his mouth.</p><p>“Sweet Sasuke; you taste as good as Itachi.” He dragged a long tongue flat against the bleeding wound and smiled. “And you’re just as beautiful. I must restrain myself before I suck you dry. That wouldn’t be much fun, now would it?”</p><p>Sasuke might be distracted by the burning in his inner thigh, but he definitely heard that. <em>Itachi’s alive?</em> He flinched when an icy hand touched his cheek. “You share the same fire as your big brother. But the weight of his absence is snuffing out your beautiful flame. We must save it, nurture it, let it grow until it reaches the heavens. I chose him, and I now I have chosen you.” The tips of his long hair tickled Sasuke’s face as he leaned over him, bringing his lips to his ear.</p><p>“The Uchiha brothers by my side, how wonderful is that? With guidance, I’m helping Itachi reach his full potential, and it won’t be long before you reach yours. You will do great things, Sasuke. I won’t let you waste away like so many others. You and your brother will become gods. Would you like that?”</p><p>This man broke into his home, attacked him, told him that his brother is alive after being missing for nine years, and now he’s going on about making them gods? This must be the most vivid nightmare he’s ever had.</p><p>The man looked down at his work and chuckled. “I guess I didn’t give you much of a choice, did I? But don’t worry, you’ll come around. They all do. Even Itachi.“</p><p>Sasuke’s breath caught in his throat as a pale finger slowly traced around his lips, his own blood being painted onto him. “This pain is temporary, my sweet. Time varies while the change is happening, but soon, you’ll be feeling better that you have in your whole life.“</p><p>The man kissed Sasuke’s forehead before moving back. Sasuke watched horrified as he moved back down, settling back between his thighs. He smiled and kissed Sasuke’s untouched thigh, before turning back to the injured one. He lowered his head and Sasuke cried out when he was bitten again. The pain was different this time. It wasn’t as a strong as before, and for a moment, Sasuke even thought it felt good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Sasuke woke up hours later with a headache, but he had bigger concerns. When he looked down, the sheets had been replaced. He was wearing clean underwear. The thought of that creep seeing him naked while changing him, made his stomach turn.</p><p class="p1">When he pulled the sheets back, there was no trace blood on himself or anywhere else. He carefully looked for the wound on his inner thigh, and sure enough, there were two purple puncture wounds that were healing. </p><p class="p1">Swallowing, he went to touch the marks, and that’s when he noticed his veins. Turned a deep red that was very noticeable against his pale skin. The red ran up and down his wounded leg, and Sasuke pulled his underwear down one side, and the red was creeping up his hip.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“This pain is temporary, my sweet. Time varies while the change is happening, but soon, you’ll be feeling better that you have in your whole life.”</em>
</p><p class="p1">When he saw it move up slightly, he fell off his bed. Did that really happen? I need help, doesn’t matter where I go, who I go to, this needs to stop. He reached for his phone and dialed 911.</p><p class="p1">“911 what is your emergency?”</p><p class="p1">Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but stopped. What the hell am I going to tell them? <em>‘Some guy hanging from my ceiling attacked me, drank my blood, and told me I would be a god?’</em></p><p class="p1">“911 what is your emergency? Hello?”</p><p class="p1">“I-I dialed by accident, I’m sorry. It was a mistake, I’m sorry.” Sasuke hung up and sat there.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Breathe, Sasuke. Just breathe. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Call Naruto, he can help.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>No, he’ll just think you’re going crazy. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>But he’s your friend, he’ll be there for you.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Yeah. But what if he doesn’t believe me?</em>
</p><p class="p1">Shaking his head, Sasuke found Naruto’s and dialed. No answer. He tried again. Still no answer. Come on, Naruto, pick up. Please. When he tried again, Naruto answered with a yawn.</p><p class="p1">“It’s six thirty, Sasuke, what is it?”</p><p class="p1">“I know, I’m sorry for waking you up, I just...Where are you?”</p><p class="p1">“Bushy Brows. We stayed up till four playing video games. Is everything okay, Sasuke? Are they raising our rent again? They better not be, cause we can barely afford our rent right now!”</p><p class="p1">“No, no, it’s not the rent, I...I can’t really explain it over the phone. How fast can you get home?”</p><p class="p1">“I’m looking for my socks, I’ll be there as soon as I can. Check the doors and the windows, make sure they’re locked. Get the bat if you think you need it, I’m on my way.”</p><p class="p1">“Okay. Thank you.” Naruto hung up and Sasuke sat there a moment, trying to think of how he would tell him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">||||||</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Naruto couldn’t get out of his car fast enough. He almost tripped running up the steps to their apartment, stopping to catch his breath before knocking on the door. “Sasuke?”</p><p class="p1">Sasuke opened the door a moment later, and before Naruto could say anything, he was yanked inside. Sasuke shut and locked the door behind them, panting. Naruto quickly caught him before he could fall, and he slowly brought them down to the floor, not letting go of him. “I’m sorry for all this, Naruto. I...I didn’t know what else to do.”</p><p class="p1">“It’s okay, Sasuke. Now what’s going on here man, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.”</p><p class="p1">He watched as Sasuke struggled to find the right words. Naruto didn’t push him by asking again. He sat and waited. Then after a few minutes, Sasuke sighed. “Okay, so I need you to just listen, okay? Cause you’re gonna think I’m crazy, but I need to get this out. And when I’m done, we can talk. Deal?”</p><p class="p1">Naruto nodded. “Okay, deal.”</p><p class="p1">The blond watched as Sasuke looked away, but stayed close. “I was attacked last night. During my shift last night, I noticed some guy staring at me, but I didn’t think anything of it. I came home, I couldn’t sleep, and when I woke up, he was there. He was in my room, Naruto, he was up on the fucking ceiling, I don’t know how. I couldn’t fight him off, he was so fast and strong...”</p><p class="p1">Swallowing, Sasuke fought to keep from crying. “He didn’t rape me, but he might as well have. The son of a bitch bit me, enough to draw blood. I’ve got marks on my inner thigh, but they’re somehow healing really fast. I think he infected me with something. It’s spreading, I can see it spreading...I don’t know what’s happening to me, I’m so scared, Naruto. I called 911 before you, but I thought they’d laugh at me or I’d get put in a straight jacket.”</p><p class="p1">Naruto waited for him to add more, but Sasuke looked at him and said, “Okay, I’m done.”</p><p class="p1">It was a lot to process. For a second he thought Sasuke was joking, but Sasuke hates pranks. Naruto tried an air horn prank on him once; he snuck up behind Sasuke while he was reading, blew the horn, and Sasuke jumped. It was funny for a second, until Sasuke turned and hit Naruto right in the junk.</p><p class="p1">As crazy as it sounds, he could tell Sasuke wasn’t lying. He was shaking in Naruto’s arms, he’s never seen Sasuke act this way before. “You don’t believe me.”</p><p class="p1">Naruto snapped out of it and nodded. “No, I believe you. You said he bit you?”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah.”</p><p class="p1">“Where’d he bite you?”</p><p class="p1">Sasuke looked down and said, “I-I’d have to pull my pants down to show you.”</p><p class="p1">Naruto nodded and let Sasuke stand up. Hooking his fingers through the waist and of his pajama pants, Sasuke pulled them down. Blushing, Naruto went to look away, until Sasuke turned his leg, watching as Naruto’s eyes fell straight to the veins. </p><p class="p1">“Oh my God, Sasuke! What the hell?!” Red veins went from his toes, up his leg, and making its way up his stomach.</p><p class="p1">Sasuke reached down and pulled on his thigh, turning it until Naruto could see the marks. “That’s where he got me. Twice. It shouldn’t be looking like that, but it does, and it’s freaking me out, this whole fucking mess is freaking me out!”</p><p class="p1">And for the first time in all the years they’ve known each other, Sasuke cried in front of him. Naruto quickly stood up and pulled him closer and was happy that he didn’t get pushed away. “I know, it’s scaring me too. I think we should go to the hospital—“</p><p class="p1">“They won’t believe us. We’ll be in a psych ward for sure.”</p><p class="p1">“Well, if they see this, they’d believe us. They might have something that could help. And I’ll be there with you the whole time, and if anyone tries to put you in the psych ward, they’ll have to get through me first. Okay?”</p><p class="p1">Sasuke studied the blond for a moment. <em>Same old Naruto, always happy to put everyone else before himself</em>.<em> What would I do without him?</em> Nodding, Sasuke wiped his tears away and pulled his pants back up. “Okay.”</p><p class="p1"><br/>||||||</p><p class="p1"><br/>The drive to the hospital was silent, save for the morning, save for the morning traffic. Normally, Naruto would have the radio turned up, but not this time. Sasuke was thankful for that.</p><p class="p1">“Last night, I found out that Itachi’s still alive.”</p><p class="p1">Naruto blinked and looked over at him. Sasuke was resting his head on his hand, looking out the window. “He told me I tasted as good as he does...I haven’t seen or heard from my brother for nine years, Naruto. And this sick fuck has had him this whole time.”</p><p class="p1">“Maybe he lied.”</p><p class="p1">“That’s what I thought at first. But then how would he about him?”</p><p class="p1">Naruto didn’t know how to answer that question. When they finally got moving again, Sasuke watched the world rushing by them, not caring when a tear rolled down his cheek. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They’ve been sitting in the waiting room for twenty minutes. Sasuke grew more impatient with every minute that passed, and his headache was coming back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This headache was worse than the one from this morning. It felt like something was putting pressure on his eyes from inside, and wouldn’t let up. Groaning, he covered his face with both hands and hunched over, which got Naruto’s attention.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sasuke? You okay, buddy?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, my head...It hurt when I woke up, but it’s worse now.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">Naruto scooted closer and patted his back. “I’ll go see if that nurse has some aspirin, okay?”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay. I’m gonna go to the bathroom.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">||||||</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sasuke slammed their door shut behind him and leaned against it. His legs shook, his breathing was heavy, and he was sweating. Moving away from the door, he walked over to the sink and turned on the cold water.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He splashed it on his face, and neck, splashed his arms, and wet his hair. It felt good. He gripped the sink for support while taking deep breaths, and after a few he looked up at himself in the mirror, and jumped. The man was standing by the door, smiling at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It won’t be long now, my dear. I can feel it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sasuke shook his head and closed his eyes. “You’re not real.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m very real. And how sweet of your little friend to take such good care of my soon-to-be student. Perhaps I should take a better look at him, he might prove useful to me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You stay away from him, you son of a bitch.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why should I? It could be good for you, to have your big brother and your best friend with you amongst a sea of strangers.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I said stay away from him!” When he turned to face him, he was gone. Sighing, he washed his face one more time before stepping back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just before he turned to leave, he looked at the mirror again before lifting his shirt up. The red was up to his ribs now, and was also spreading on the other side, in the same spot. He let his shirt fall back down before reaching down to open his pants. When he pulled them down, the red was going down his other leg.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">What did I do to deserve any of this? What if I turn and become some blood thirsty freak? I’ll be trapped with the asshole who kidnapped my brother. But he said that he’s helping Itachi reach his full potential, so did my big brother really abandon us to go with him? No, Itachi wouldn’t do that to us. Not to us, and especially not to me.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Will it kill me once it’s everywhere? Would it kill me when it gets to my heart and bring me back once it reaches my brain?</em> For a second, Sasuke wished the man would come back so he could answer his questions.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">||||||</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Naruto got some aspirin from the lady at the front desk and saw that Sasuke was still in the bathroom. <em>Should I knock? No, just give him his space, he’ll come out.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a water fountain by the bathroom, and when Naruto got up and walked over to it, he heard glass breaking. The bathroom. Naruto moved away from the fountain, yanked the door open, and ran inside.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Help! I need help!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sasuke had a large shard of broken glass from the mirror gripped tightly in his hand. Just as he finished making a long cut down his wrist, Naruto rushed over and stopped him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! Naruto, let me go!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let me go, asshole!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sasuke, I’m not gonna let you do this to yourself! Get people down here now, he cut himself!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The woman ran out of the bathroom, and after fighting with Sasuke, trying to get the shard out of his hand. Naruto grabbed it and throw it away from them, not caring that he cut his own hand. He pulled his friend away from the bathroom and got him down onto the floor. Sasuke tried to squirm out from, but another person came over and helped Naruto hold him down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We need to put pressure on it. Your jacket, use your jacket!!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s when Naruto realized they were both covered in blood. Snapping out of it, he pulled his bloody jacket off and wrapped it around Sasuke’s bloody twist. He started tying the sleeves into a knot, pulling the sleeves tight before completing the knot. Sasuke hissed, but Naruto said, “Sorry, sorry. Dammit Sasuke, what were you thinking?! We were gonna get help!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sasuke shook his head. “No, they can’t...I thought...I thought it was the only way...” He tried to say something else, but his eyes started closing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sasuke? Sasuke?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">||||||</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Naruto thought Sasuke had died, but one nurse said he just passed out. The cut wasn’t deep enough to hit an artery, but the fight made him lose enough blood to make him pass out. After treating the cut, Sasuke was taken to the psych ward and was put on Suicide Watch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Naruto tried to tell them they don’t need a guard in the room. He said that he wouldn’t take his eyes off Sasuke, but they told him it was mandatory. So now Naruto was sitting on the right side of Sasuke’s bed, while a nurse sat in the corner on his left.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hates this, he’s perfectly capable of watching his friend on his own. If he was hungry, he’d starve. If he had to use the bathroom, he’d hold it. He will ignore all physical needs just to make sure that Sasuke would be okay.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The nurse that they put with them is so annoying. She was acting like all of this is a huge burden, that she had better things to do than to babysit a guy who just tried to kill himself. In the three hours that she’s been there with them, there wasn’t a single moment of sympathy or empathy, and it pissed Naruto off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Naruto was mad at Sasuke at first. He wanted help one minute, then tries to kill himself the next. But Naruto’s anger was replaced with concern. Sasuke is his friend, he can’t stand to see his friends in pain. Sasuke was already scared to death, and it got to where he saw death as the only way out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>What will happen if that red stuff reaches his heart or his brain? Would it kill him? Would it turn him into something?</em> No, don’t be stupid, Naruto, this isn’t a movie. But Sasuke said the creep was on the ceiling and was really fast and strong, so obviously, the guy isn’t human.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">When he was little, Naruto went through </span>a major Vampire phase. He thought they were so cool; he wanted to be one more than anything. So has his childhood dream become Sasuke’s current nightmare? Thinking about the creep made Naruto’s anger come back. <em>Vampire or not, if I ever get my hands on this guy, I’ll tear his head off!</em></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">||||||</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Orochimaru wasn’t surprised when Itachi punched him. “<em>You bit my little brother?! Are you fucking kidding me?!</em>” Itachi’s boldness never ceases to make him smile. </p><p class="p1">Fixing his hair, Orochimaru chuckled. “You punched me right after you turned. Such a lovely memory. And yes, I bit him. He’s still changing, and when it’s finished, I’ll go back for him. I thought you would be thrilled to see your dear little brother again.”</p><p class="p1">“Not like this! I never wanted you to drag him into this shit, you son of a bitch! I only went with you, because I couldn’t stand the thought of you hurting him!”</p><p class="p1">“I know. But it wasn’t just me you had to worry about, was it?” Stepping closer to his protege, Orochimaru’s golden eyes met Itachi’s blood red ones. “The newborn stage is the hardest part of this life. The unpredictability, the thirst. Most of our kind go mad from the thirst in the newborn stage. You could have a sea of blood and still not be satisfied.”</p><p class="p1">He leaned in closer and Itachi leaned back. “I wasn’t the only reason you left, Itachi. You knew you would’ve killed him if you had gone back home. To your instincts, he’s not your little brother, he’s a midnight snack. So don’t—”</p><p class="p1">This strange feeling suddenly hit him, and he stopped. Confused, Itachi asked, “So don’t what?” And when his teacher didn’t respond, he stepped closer. “What, what is it? Is Sasuke okay?”</p><p class="p1">Orochimaru put a finger to his lips and put his focus back on the feeling. Something was definitely wrong. After a moment, he asked, “Would you like to go see your little brother?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">The beeping of machines was the first thing Sasuke heard when he woke up. What do they sound so loud? When he opened his eyes, the lights were bright. Shielding his eyes with the back of his hand, Sasuke groaned. <em>What the hell happened?</em></p>
<p class="p1">“Sasuke? Sasuke, can you hear me?”</p>
<p class="p1">Sasuke put his hand down, and when his eyes adjusted to the brightness, Itachi was standing there. Am I dead? Itachi looked exactly the same as the day he left. But his dark eyes were now blood red. </p>
<p class="p1">“Itachi?” </p>
<p class="p1">His big brother smiled down at him. “Yeah, buddy. It’s me.” Itachi’s eyes moved down, and he noticed that familiar red was creeping up Sasuke’s neck. </p>
<p class="p1">Tears welled up in the younger man’s eyes. Is he real, or is this just another cruel joke? “I thought you were dead.”</p>
<p class="p1">The older man reached out and pet Sasuke’s hair. “I wish I had been. I’m so sorry for leaving you, Sasuke. I didn’t want you to get hurt; by him or by me.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Itachi, I know you wouldn’t hurt me—”</p>
<p class="p1">“I wouldn’t. But my instincts would overpower everything else. If you had been anywhere near me after I changed, I would’ve lost control. My little brother, dead, because of me. I’d never forgive myself.”  </p>
<p class="p1">A tear rolled down Itachi’s cheek, but he ignored it. “I was away when he attacked you. Usually, we can read our teacher’s minds, but he blocks us out sometimes. I didn’t find out until after I got back...I want to kill him.”</p>
<p class="p1">“He said...He said that we would become gods.”</p>
<p class="p1">The older man laughed and shook his head. “He always says that, but it’s bullshit. We’re not gods, we can die just like everyone else.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Then why stay with him?”</p>
<p class="p1">“I had to keep you safe, but I failed at that. I just play along, stroke his ego. But his dream won’t come true.” Itachi’s eyes then fell to the younger man’s bandaged wrist. He reached for it, but Sasuke pulled away. “Sasuke...Did you—”</p>
<p class="p1">“I thought it would be easier for everyone if I just died. I don’t wanna be like him.” </p>
<p class="p1">Itachi saw Sasuke hurting himself in his mind. Breaking the mirror, fighting with his friend over the shard he used. His friend hurrying to tie his bloody jacket around his wrist. Shaking his head, the older man’s said, “You’ll never be like him, Sasuke. I won’t let that happen.”</p>
<p class="p1">He turned and looked over at the blond boy who helped him. Itachi put it in the boy's mind that Sasuke was still sleeping peacefully. He couldn’t see or hear them at all. “You’ve got a great friend, Sasuke. Those are hard to find these days.” </p>
<p class="p1">Sasuke looked over at Naruto, who never took his eyes off of him, and nodded. “Yeah, he’s great...The man said that Naruto could prove useful to him, but I told him to leave him alone. I know he won’t listen, but...What’s happening to me, Itachi?”</p>
<p class="p1">Itachi leaned down, pressing a kiss to Sasuke’s forehead. But when he sat back up, Itachi was gone, and the man sat in his place.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">||||||</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Sasuke woke up sweating. Itachi and the man were gone, the room was dark, and Naruto was passed out in a chair in the corner. They were still at the hospital. Sasuke looked down at himself. His hospital gown was damp from sweating, his wrist was bandaged. He really needed to pee. </p>
<p class="p1">He detached himself from the machines, cringing when the heart rate monitor flatlined. He almost fell getting out of bed, and when he took a quick look over his shoulder at Naruto, he was still sleeping. After he finished peeing, Sasuke washed his hands and looked up at the mirror. It was moving up past his eyes now. Who knows how long he’s got left before it reaches the top floor. </p>
<p class="p1">Suddenly very warm, Sasuke decided to take a cold shower. He locked the door first before turning the shower on. He didn’t bother taking the gown off, he just stepped into the cold water. It felt so nice on his burning skin, but it still wasn’t enough. He leaned against the wall for support, his whole body shaking. Everything was so loud now. The rushing water, the buzzing lights, the machines panicking. </p>
<p class="p1">He could also tell that Naruto was awake now. His blood was pumping hard, and Sasuke tried to block it out by covering his ears. “Sasuke? Hey, Sasuke, are you alright?!”</p>
<p class="p1">Panting, Sasuke said, “Y-Yeah, I’m fine. I’ll be there in a minute. Hey, I’m starving. Why don’t you g-go to the cafeteria and get something for us, huh?”</p>
<p class="p1">“I’m not going anywhere, Sasuke. I told myself I would do whatever I could to make sure you’re okay.”</p>
<p class="p1">Sasuke slid down until he was sitting on the floor, holding his head on his hands. “Please, Naruto, I’m okay...I just needed a bathroom break, that’s all. G-Go get something, please!”</p>
<p class="p1">He could hear someone else enter the room. A woman said, “Shit, move over.” </p>
<p class="p1">“Where the hell have you been?! You were supposed to be here with us!!”</p>
<p class="p1">The woman ignored him and knocked on the door. “Mister Uchiha? Come on out, you’re not supposed to be in there without supervision.”</p>
<p class="p1">Sasuke shook his head. “Go away!”</p>
<p class="p1">“Sasuke come on—“</p>
<p class="p1">“<em>Leave me alone!</em>” </p>
<p class="p1">A wave of pain hit him like a ton of bricks, and he was thankful that he was already on the floor. The water splashed onto his face as he rolled onto his back. “Get out of here, Naruto!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">||||||</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Get out of here, Naruto!”</p>
<p class="p1">Naruto shook his head. <em>Don’t cry, Uzumaki. Not in front of this lady.</em> “I don’t wanna leave you.” </p>
<p class="p1">“I know. <em>But please, Naruto!</em> Get as far away from me as you can, <em>I’m begging you!”</em></p>
<p class="p1">The woman shook her head and said, “I don’t know what the hell is going on here, but I’m sick to death of both of you. You, get out of here, you’re not allowed back in here for the rest of the night!”</p>
<p class="p1">“But—”</p>
<p class="p1">“I said get—”</p>
<p class="p1">The bathroom door opened, and Sasuke pulled the woman into the bathroom in the blink of an eye. </p>
<p class="p1">“<em>Sasuke, no!</em>” the woman started screaming, and Naruto ran out of the room and down the hall as fast as he could. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>Where the hell is everyone?! Normally, screaming would make anyone want to check it out.</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">He shook his head and just kept running. He rounded the corner, spotting the elevators, but then stopped. No, I don’t have time to wait for an elevator, just keep running. Naruto ran down three more hallways and just as he rounded the corner to start down the fourth, he ran right into someone.</p>
<p class="p1">Naruto started to apologize, but they grabbed him by his shirt, lifted him up like he weighed nothing, and pinned him against the wall. Naruto came face to face with Sasuke. He was soaked almost head to toe with water and blood. </p>
<p class="p1">Sasuke was looking down at first, taking deep breaths in and out. Naruto wanted to move, but he knew that the slightest movement could set him off. When he looked up at the blond, his eyes were a shade lighter than the woman’s blood. </p>
<p class="p1">“You know...It’s not so bad now that it’s done; the waiting is what’ll drive you nuts. And the first taste of blood, is just...” Trailing off, Sasuke grinned, blood on his teeth. “It’ll have you purring like a goddamn cat.”</p>
<p class="p1">A blood hand came up and Naruto flinched when he Sasuke started touching the blonds whiskers. He’s had them since he was born and got teased for it all throughout school. </p>
<p class="p1">“I used to think these were so stupid, but they’re just so damn cute. You’re like a pretty kitty. You want me to make you purr, pretty kitty?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Sasuke—” Naruto gasped when Sasuke moved in closer, putting his freezing hands on the blonds waist under the hem of Naruto’s shirt.</p>
<p class="p1">“I can make you purr real loud. This wouldn’t be the first time I’ve thought about it. And I know you’ve thought about it, too. You think I don’t see the way you look at me?”</p>
<p class="p1">Naruto’s face was on fire. Has he really been that obvious? Swallowing, Naruto ignored the way Sasuke’s eyes quickly fell to his throat, following the bobbing of his Adam’s apple. “S-Sasuke, I...You’re not in a good place right now—”</p>
<p class="p1">“No, I think I am. It feels so fucking <em>good</em>, Naruto. Don’t you wanna feel good?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Sasuke, you’re scaring the poor thing.” They both looked over to see two men standing there. One was smiling, and the other was looking at Sasuke with so much sadness in his eyes. That must be Itachi. </p>
<p class="p1">Sasuke growled. “Fuck off, he’s mine!”</p>
<p class="p1">“Is that any way to speak to your teacher, young man? You should be more grateful.” The smiling makes came over and gave Naruto a once over. “If you bite him, you’ll become his teacher...That is, unless you don’t completely drain him, first. And how can you be someone’s teacher if you’ve just been born?”</p>
<p class="p1">“I’ll do it.” They all looked at Itachi, who’s eyes went from his little brother over to Naruto. “I’ll be his teacher.” </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">||||||</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">It hurt seeing Sasuke like this. It felt as if Orochimaru injected some of his personality into Sasuke, along with the curse. He couldn’t save his brother from being stuck with his teacher, but he could  save this boy. “I’ll do it. I’ll be his teacher.”</p>
<p class="p1">Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. “You? Dear Itachi, you’re still just a little tyke yourself.”</p>
<p class="p1">“I don’t care. I know enough.”</p>
<p class="p1">Sasuke looked at Itachi, who gave him a sad smile. “I won’t get to be your teacher, but I’ll take good care of him. I promise.”</p>
<p class="p1">The younger man stared for a moment. His hunger made him want to say no. But even in this state, he still trusts his big brother. Sasuke nodded, and Itachi pushed past his teacher before putting himself between Sasuke and Naruto.</p>
<p class="p1">He’s scared to death, but who wouldn’t be while surrounded by three vampires? Especially when one of them is feral. Itachi’s eyes stared straight into Naruto’s soul, and Naruto was too distracted by them to hear him speak.</p>
<p class="p1">“Sasuke, go with Orochimaru. We’ll be out in a minute.”</p>
<p class="p1">“But—”</p>
<p class="p1">“Now.” </p>
<p class="p1">Sasuke frowned, but Orochimaru held out his hand for him. “Come to me, sweetheart. I’ll get you a nice snack to hold you over while we wait.”</p>
<p class="p1">He waited until they disappeared down the hallway, before he reached out and touched Naruto’s face. “I’m sorry that you both got dragged into this mess...I only left because I wanted to keep Sasuke safe. Thank you for being there for him.”</p>
<p class="p1">Naruto nodded. “No problem. A-Are you really gonna bite me?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Do you want me to bite you?”</p>
<p class="p1">Half of him wanted to scream yes. He wanted to be there with Sasuke, to be there any time he needed him. But if he said yes, he’ll end up killing people. That’s not who he is, and neither is Sasuke. But he didn’t have a choice. He tried to get out of it.</p>
<p class="p1">But if he says no, will he ever see Sasuke again? Will Sasuke be on his ceiling one night and attack him? He would miss him, but he also has friends here. He doesn’t want to just abandon them without thinking things through. So all he could tell Itachi was, “I don’t know.”</p>
<p class="p1">The older man stared at him, which quickly made Naruto uncomfortable. Had he offended him, somehow? Itachi stepped back and smiled a little. “I envy you. You get to have a choice. I just wish that everyone could choose if they want this life of not.”</p>
<p class="p1">Stepping back, Itachi turned to leave, but Naruto reaches out and grabbed him by his wrist. “Do you think Sasuke will hate me for not coming with you?”</p>
<p class="p1">The older man turned to him and shook his head. “Sasuke’s not in his right mind. His instincts are overpowering everything else. I imagine he’s mad because we stopped him from turning you into a quick meal, but no. I don’t think my little brother will hate you.”</p>
<p class="p1">Relieved, Naruto nodded and Itachi turned back around. He took five steps before stopping. “Once Sasuke has a better hold on himself, I’ll arrange a meeting so you could see him. And if you change your mind about this life, I’ll find you.” </p>
<p class="p1">Before the blond could respond, Itachi was gone. Naruto’s legs turned to jelly and he was on the floor in seconds. He just faced three vampires and made it out without a scratch on him. It should sound cool, but it’s not, because his best friend is one of them.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">||||||</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">By the time Naruto got back into his car, he was numb. <em>It’s not too late. Get Itachi back here, idiot! You promised that you would always be there for Sasuke, and you said no. Jesus, Naruto, you’re such an idiot! </em></p>
<p class="p1">He shook his head and just as put his key in the ignition, something moved in the rear-view mirror. Before he could see what it was, a hand shot out from behind him and pushed him back by his forehead, pinning his head against the headrest.</p>
<p class="p1">A man with silver hair laughed. <em>Please God, tell me this guy just wants to steal my car.</em> “You must be Naruto. I’m Kabuto. I’m the backup plan.”</p>
<p class="p1">Naruto groaned, closing his eyes. “Of course you are.” That made Kabuto grin. </p>
<p class="p1">“Did you really think he would just let you go that easily? You’ve got a lot to learn, kid. But you’ll have plenty of time.” And in three seconds, his neck was exposed and fangs sank deep into his flesh. His screams were drowned out by the wailing of an ambulance rushing towards the entrance of the ER. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>